The Great Panther Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Olivia Flaversham - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Hiram Flaversham - Dilbert *Toby - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Mrs. Judson - Izzy (Total Drama) *Professor Ratigan - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) *Fidget - Gideon (Pinocchio; 1940) *Bartholomew - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Felicia - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *The Barmaid - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Miss Kitty - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Lindsay (Total Drama) and Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Queen Mousetoria - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Disguised Criminal - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Juggling Octopus - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Frog and Salamander - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Piano Mouse - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Mouse with a Crutch - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Client from Hampstead - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Bartender - Donkey (Shrek) Scenes *The Great Panther Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Panther Detective part 2 - Baloo Finds Charity *The Great Panther Detective part 3 - Enter Bagheera *The Great Panther Detective part 4 - Enter Foulfellow *The Great Panther Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Panther Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Marty! *The Great Panther Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Panther Detective part 8 - Gideon Kidnaps Charity/The Chase *The Great Panther Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Panther Detective part 10 - Foulfellow's Plan *The Great Panther Detective part 11 - Tad's Observation *The Great Panther Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Panther Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Panther Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Gideon *The Great Panther Detective part 15 - Bagheera and Foulfellow's Confrontation *The Great Panther Detective part 16 - Foulfellow's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Panther Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Panther Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Panther Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Panther Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Panther Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Panther Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Movie Used *The Great Mouse Detective Clips Used *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Histeria! *Dilbert *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Pinocchio *Arthur *Peter Pan *Finding Dory *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Cats Don't Dance *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Dumbo *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Beauty and the Beast Gallery Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Basil of Baker Street Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Dr. David Q. Dawson CharityPointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Olivia Flaversham Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Hiram Flaversham Marty.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Toby Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Mrs. Judson HonestJohn.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Professor Ratigan Gideon.jpg|Gideon as Fidget B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as Bartholomew Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Felicia Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as the Barmaid Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Miss Kitty Lindsay.png|Linday and Candace flynn 1.png|Candace Flynn as Miss Kitty's Sisters Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Queen Mousetoria Scar.jpg|Scar as Disguised Criminal Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as the Juggling Octopus King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Frog Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as the Salamander Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Piano Mouse SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as the Mouse with a Crutch Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as the Client from Hampstead NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs